Dilema
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Bella sabia que seu pai só queria o seu melhor. E Edward não era o tipo de homem que Charlie desejaria à ela. Universo Alternativo.


**Título:** Dilema.

**Censura:** M – 15 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Descrição:** Bella sabia que seu pai só queria o seu melhor. E Edward não era o tipo de homem que Charlie desejaria à ela. Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens a seguir pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, não importa o quanto eu deseje ao contrário ou queira todos eles para mim.

**N/A: Eu adoro o Natal, mas detesto fanfics temáticas, porque penso que é meio sem nexo lê-las em outra época que não seja aquela determinada. Mas essa é uma opinião **_**minha**_**. Então, como eu ainda não recomecei **_**Guinadas**_** e estou há algum tempinho sem postar nada, resolvi dar essa história de presente para vocês. Ela não faz o tipo natalina, mas é um presente de Natal. Bem, a ideia dessa história surgiu quando eu estava conversando com a minha irmã e disse que eu me casaria facilmente com o Stephen Moyer se ele propusesse. (Infelizmente, ele já é casado.) E então ela me perguntou a idade dele e eu disse que era 42. Ela ficou de boca aberta, porque essa é a idade do meu pai. Mas o que eu posso fazer? O cara é quente. Então eu comecei a imaginar... **_**e a história surgiu**_**. Espero que se divirtam lendo — não que a história seja engraçada, mas enfim.**

**Ah, e um FELIZ NATAL para vocês! Que ele seja muito bom e que vocês se divirtam muito. E, se eu não postar nada até o Ano-Novo, um FELIZ ANO-NOVO para vocês. Que 2012 seja incrível **_**e **_**inesquecível. Que ele esteja povoado de coisas boas e gloriosas para vocês.**

**PS: ****Há cena de sexo na história**** e ela é **_**um pouco**_** mais detalhada do que as que eu costumo fazer. **_**Se você não gosta, não leia.**_**  
>PS2: Caso você esteja lendo essa história em uma época diferente do final do ano, apenas ignore o Feliz Natal e o Feliz Ano-Novo ou considere uma saudação um pouco atrasada. (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Eu observei as familiares árvores de Forks entrarem no meu campo de visão e não consegui evitar sorrir. Elas continuavam do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava. Altas, centenárias, _e verdes_. Seus troncos ainda estavam cobertos de musgo e limbo, e me lembrar de como eu odiava isso apenas me fazia rir agora. Por mais madura que eu fosse quando decidira me mudar para a casa de meu pai, ainda tive algumas típicas reações adolescentes. Como não me permitir fazer outra coisa a não ser odiar Forks e ter a certeza de que seria infeliz aqui. Mas agora eu _sentia_ saudades. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez. Eu estava com saudades do meu pai, Charlie, e da minha antiga casa. Eu já conseguia sentir o cheiro úmido da terra molhada pela chuva constante, mesmo que os vidros do carro estivessem fechados. Eu agora morava em Seattle, o que fazia com que a chuva ainda tivesse uma presença permanente em minha vida, mas Forks tinha algumas singularidades que a tornavam incomparável.

Renée, minha mãe, ainda estava morando na Flórida com Phil, meu padrasto, e os dois estavam esperando um bebê. Pelo que eu sabia, era uma menina e iria se chamar Colleen.***** Renée me garantiu que não, mas eu podia apostar que a minha irmã teria esse nome porque era assim que se chamava a atual escritora preferida de minha mãe. Phil gostava do nome, então não pareceu ligar para o motivo que fez minha mãe escolhê-lo. Mas isso não era surpreendente. Ela escolheu Isabella para mim porque adorava uma cafeteria de Port Angeles onde havia uma Isabella que, segundo Renée, fazia os melhores cookies do mundo.

Eu havia visitado a minha mãe mês passado, quando ela estava de seis meses de gravidez e precisava de ajuda com a escolha dos móveis do quarto da pequena Colleen Beatrize Dwyer. Mas eu desconfiava que a mobília do quarto havia sido apenas uma desculpa para Renée matar a saudades de mim e para que ela pudesse conhecer o meu namorado.

O que me levava de volta à razão de estar em Forks — além da saudade.

Meu pai estava um pouco ansioso para conhecer Edward — que insistia em ser apresentado como meu noivo, embora estivéssemos esperando ele conhecer meus pais para tornar o compromisso oficial. Eu não era mais uma criança. Eu podia estar no terceiro ano de faculdade ainda, mas eu tinha o meu próprio apartamento — que dividia com Edward — e pagava a minha parte das contas. Portanto, eu era independente. A opinião de Charlie não iria mudar a minha escolha de me casar com Edward, mas era importante que ele o aprovasse. Isso estava possivelmente mexendo com os nervos do meu namorado. Era a quarta vez que nós estávamos ouvindo as sinfonias da trilha sonora de _Senhor dos Anéis_. Eu reconhecia a melodia — era _Shire_. Edward apenas ouvia as sinfonias quando precisava se acalmar. Normalmente era antes de reuniões importantes ou algo que envolvesse falar em público. Ele odiava esse tipo de coisa. Mas ele nunca chegou repetir o CD mais de duas vezes. Ele deveria estar realmente nervoso.

Eu conseguia ver os nós de seus dedos, esbranquiçados pela força que seguravam no volante. Seu cenho estava franzido e seus olhos não se desviavam da estrada, embora nenhum carro tivesse passado por nós nos últimos 20 minutos. Além disso, Edward estava se mantendo dentro do limite de velocidade. E ele absolutamente _nunca_ havia feito isso desde a primeira vez que andei de carro com ele.

— Eu estou quase me sentindo culpada — murmurei deixando espadar uma risadinha baixa. Deixei minha mão em cima da pena de Edward, e ele pareceu relaxar minimamente com o contato físico. Olhei de esguelha para ele. — Até parece que eu estou te levando para a forca, Edward. Meu pai é um bom homem, e eu prometo deixar o revólver dele bem longe de você. Não se preocupe.

— Não é a arma que me preocupa, Bella — ele sussurrou por entre os dentes, parecendo constrangido por confessar isso. — Você sabe que não são todas as pessoas que lidam bem com a nossa diferença de idade. — Sua voz falhou na última palavra. Eu apertei sua coxa gentilmente com minha mão. Esperava que o gesto transmitisse conforto a ele. Eu conseguia ver os olhares maliciosos que algumas pessoas lançavam ao me verem ao lado de Edward, como se eu estivesse com ele apenas por ele ser lindo ou pelo dinheiro. Foi duro superar isso e me convencer de que elas estavam me julgando apenas pela aparência.

— Hei — eu sussurrei suavemente, o encarando. Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. — Não se preocupe com isso. Sou eu que corro o risco que parecer interesseira. — Tentei fazer piada, mas não obtive sucesso. Os cantos da boca de Edward se curvaram para baixo, distorcendo o seu rosto em uma careta ao meu ouvir pronunciar a palavra "interesseira". — Além disso — eu continuei —, minha mãe não se incomodou. Por que o meu pai se incomodaria?

— Você não entende. Pais são diferentes de mães — resmungou recuperando a postura rígida.

— O seu pai me tratou tão bem quanto a sua mãe, Edward. — Me fiz de desentendida.

— Mas você é _mulher_, e eu sou homem. O meu pai não se importa com esse tipo de coisa. Mas se você visse os pais de garotas... — Ele estremeceu e o seu rosto começou a ficar e o seu rosto começou a ficar pálido. — Pensando bem, talvez a arma de seu pai me preocupe mesmo. Você disse que ele é chefe de polícia, não?

— Chefe de polícia _de Forks_ — eu o corrigi. Havia uma grande diferença. — É sério. Você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu sou maior de idade e você não corre o risco de ser preso como se estivesse corrompendo uma adolescente. E o meu pai vai gostar de você, Edward.

— Certo — ele resmungou.

Mesmo com a minha pequena tentativa de incentivo, o velocímetro ainda apontava uma velocidade dentro dos limites requeridos pelo estado de Washington. Eu fiquei em silêncio, imaginando como bufar poderia estragar tudo. Eu entendia o que ele estava sentindo. Foi a mesma coisa quando fui conhecer os seus pais. A mãe de Edward, Esme, arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Eu me senti corar dos pés a cabeça, e me amaldiçoei por ter escolhido uma camiseta vermelha para usar. Eu soava como um maldito camaleão.

— Você é a garota de quem tanto o meu filho fala? — ela perguntou, rapidamente composta. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso amável, e eu rapidamente vi de onde Edward havia tirado a sua beleza. Seus olhos eram como os de sua mãe. Duas esmeraldas grandes. Os cabelos de Esme eram meio ruivos — castanho-avermelhados. E apenas quando eu vi Carlisle — que era loiro — que eu entendi de que mistura veio o incomum tom de bronze do cabelo de Edward.

— Eu espero que sim — eu sussurrei, ouvindo Edward grunhir logo em seguida.

Esme riu e abriu mais a porta. A tensão voltou quando cada membro da família de Edward me viu, e se dissipou tão rapidamente quanto veio. Todos eram amáveis. Mas isso não mudou a insegurança que senti no começo. Edward havia sido um nerd na escola e na faculdade, fazendo o seu primeiro milhão antes de completar 21. Ele era excelente com os números e péssimo com as pessoas. Ao menos foi o que ele me disse. Apesar de acreditar nele, eu não consegui ver como que as garotas conseguiram estudar com ele durante anos e nunca ter percebido como ele era especial. Entretanto, quando a sua fortuna começou a aumentar, elas passaram finalmente a nota-lo — mas não pelas razões corretas. Isso fez com que ele — junto aos membros de sua família — tivesse uma cautela maior quanto às garotas.

Tudo piorou quando Edward deixou de se esconder atrás das suas calças-sociais, que usavapor fora das camisas, com vincos, cintos e seus óculos de lentes grossas. Além de rico, ele era bonito. Ele me contou sobre as suas namoradas, que não foram muitas. Ele me contou como, após acabar com o relacionamento de mais de quatro anos com Tanya, pagou uma viagem para si e para os seus amigos no México. Ele me disse como se embebedou com tequilas e acabou fazendo a tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo. Ele nunca me disse qual delas que foi a sua primeira. Hoje o seu braço esquerdo era completamente fechado por tatuagens, do começo de seu ombro até o seu pulso. Ele fez sua última tatuagem aos 26 anos. Por causa de seu braço completamente lotado de tatuagens, Edward usava apenas blusas e camisas de mangas compridas, e raramente as arregaçava até os cotovelos. Ele se achava velho demais para ostentar as suas tatuagens por aí.

Eu adorava as suas tatuagens. Principalmente quando ele andava pelo nosso apartamento sem camisa e com elas a mostra. Algumas delas eram um pouco sombrias e outras mais alegres e vivas. Além delas, eu amava os seus olhos verdes e os seus enormes cílios castanhos. O seu cabelo estava sempre do mesmo jeito — apontado para todos os lados e completamente bagunçado, como se Edward houvesse acabado de ter o melhor sexo da sua vida ou uma sessão de amassos poderosa. (Para o meu completo orgulho, era _comigo_ que ele fazia sexo agora.) O seu peito e a sua barriga eram definidos, embora não muito musculosos — resultado das corridas diárias de Edward na praça. Ele era mais alto que eu, e meu corpo pareia se encaixar perfeitamente ao dele quando ele me envolvia com os seus braços quentes e aconchegantes. Minha cabeça encostada em seu peito, ouvindo o barulho de seu coração. Normalmente o nariz dele ficava enfiado em meu cabelo, enquanto Edward inspirava o meu cheiro.

Observei ele virar o seu carro novo — embora do ano, ele havia optado mais uma vez por um Volvo — na direção do posto. O ponteiro marcava mais de meio tanque cheio, mas não disse nada quando vi Edward descer o vidro e pedir para o frentista completar com diesel. Assim que o homem se afastou, eu me inclinei para beijar Edward na bochecha. Ele exalou mais uma quantidade enorme de ar. Eu estava prestes a murmurar algo para fazê-lo se acalmar quando ouvi o meu nome ser chamado.

— Bella?

A voz era familiar e eu virei meu rosto por reflexo na direção dela. Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer quem era o homem loiro com os olhos azuis de cachorrinho que me encarava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Mike Newton, o garoto perseguidor que correu atrás de mim durante os dois anos que vivi em Forks. Ele foi uma das pessoas que fiquei feliz em dizer adeus quando parti finalmente para Seattle. Mike estava diferente. Seus olhos não estavam tão brilhantes como na adolescência e ele parecia um pouco abatido. Seu cabelo estava encoberto pelo boné de frentista, mas ele ainda era do mesmo tom de loiro que eu me lembrava.

— Mike? — eu perguntei, apenas para confirmar a minha suspeita.

— Meu Deus! Quanto tempo, Bella! — Ele sorriu e começou a andar em minha direção. Abaixei o vidro do carro e acenei para ele. — O que você está fazendo aqui em Forks? — Mike perguntou quando estava ao meu lado. — Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas não é como se você viesse aqui com frequência. Você está... _uau_. Simplesmente fantástica.

— Eu vim visitar o meu pai. — Retribuí o seu sorriso um pouco hesitante, com medo que ele levasse isso como um incentivo para o que quer que fosse. — A faculdade tem tomado muito tempo e só agora eu consegui uma brecha — expliquei.

— Entendi — ele murmurou. Seus olhos azuis abaixaram por um segundo para os seus sapatos sujos e depois ele me encarou, deixando que suas mãos escorregassem pelos bolsos de seu macacão cinza. — Você vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo? Eu podia te levar para jantar. — Mike pareceu hesitar por um segundo. Do meu lado, ouvi Edward grunhir. Eu não podia culpa-lo — minha reação era a mesma quando a situação era invertida.

— Me desculpe, Mike, mas eu estou noiva. E meu noivo, Edward, não gostaria que eu saísse para jantar com outro cara que não fosse ele. — Deixei a situação logo bem clara. Não havia porque dar esperanças a Mike. Além disso, ele não era o meu tipo de cara. Observei-o cruzar os braços na frente de seu peito. Meus olhos logo viram a aliança de noivado em sua mão direita. — E pelo visto você _também _está — murmurei apontando para o seu anel de ouro.

Mike pareceu constrangido por um momento e trocou o seu peso de pé.

— Eu quis dizer como _amigos_ — ele tentou concertar a gafe.

— _Amigos _— Edward bufou ao meu lado.

Eu me segurei para não rolar os olhos.

— Eu agradeço, Mike, mas eu não acho que daria certo. — Tentei sorrir.

O frentista que havia abastecido o Volvo veio até nós e entregou a chave do carro para Edward. Os olhos de Mike brilharam de curiosidade. Era como se apenas nesse momento ele tivesse notado que eu não estava sozinha no carro, o que era um pouco absurdo. Ele se abaixou um pouco e viu Edward, analisando-o cuidadosamente. Não havia chances.

— Eu não sabia que sua mãe tinha um irmão — ele disse para mim.

— Ela _não_ tem — eu o corrigi. Era ridículo que ele tivesse feito essa ligação. — Esse é Edward, Mike, o meu noivo. Edward, esse é Mike, um colega de Forks High School. — Eu apresentei Edward a ele. Edward não olhou para o lado ou ofereceu a mão para Mike. Birrento. Ao invés disso, ele ligou o carro e apenas grunhiu:

— Nós podemos ir agora, Bella?

— Tchau, Mike. Foi ótimo te ver — eu murmurei para ele, acenando enquanto Edward acelerava. Assim que Mike desapareceu do meu campo de visão, me virei para Edward com um olhar de censura. — Isso foi rude e infantil da sua parte — disse.

— Rude e infantil foi o comentário sobre eu ser seu tio — ele retrucou sem me olhar. — Inferno, eu não pareço ser tão velho assim, não é?

— É claro que não. — Eu revirei os olhos. Edward podia ser classificado como um monte de coisas: sexy, inteligente, lindo, gentil, amável, amoroso, birrento, perfeccionista, turrão, teimoso, mandão, adorável... Mas ele não poderia ser classificado como _velho_. Ele sequer tinha entradas no cabelo ou as têmporas prateadas, embora isso fosse comum em homens de trinta anos para cima. Se você o visse, nunca acertaria a idade dele. O _máximo_ que podia dar ao Edward eram 30 anos. Eu costumava brincar com ele que eu teria sorte por ter um marido que envelhecesse tão bem quanto o Johnny Depp. Ao invés de ficar feliz com isso, Edward rolou os olhos por eu achar o Johnny Depp bonito. — Mike só fez isso para te provocar, Edward. Não se preocupe. — E também, eu sempre tive uma queda por caras mais velhos. Não que eu admitisse isso para alguém além de mim.

Eu avisei a Edward quando chegamos à casa de Charlie e ele estacionou o carro no meio-fio, voltando a ficar tenso. Eu optei por deixar a bagagem no carro e ir pegá-la depois. Nós paramos em frente à porta e eu toquei a campainha antes de entrar, embora tivesse a chave. Abri a porta. Charlie estava ansioso, andando na direção dela quando me viu. Ele parou por alguns segundos e um enorme sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

— Bella — ele disse, um pouco nostálgico e um pouco constrangido.

— Hei, pai — eu murmurei o alcançando. Eu o abracei forte contra mim. Charlie e eu não éramos dados a demonstrações de afeto, mas o tempo que eu passara na casa dele havia nos aproximado, e fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu o vi.

A casa estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado. Exceto pelos armários da cozinha pintados de um tom bem escuro e terroso de marrom, ela estava do mesmo jeito que _Renée_ havia deixado. Eu pintei os armários quando o amarelo desbotado começou a me incomodar, logo depois deu ter vindo morar aqui. Eles pareciam novos agora. E não contrastavam tanto contra a parede azul-pastel.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou ao me soltar, me olhando de cima a baixo. — Você parece... _diferente_. — Sua voz falhou ao pronunciar a palavra. Seus olhos castanhos me encaravam hesitantes. O bigode de policial havia sumido e ele não vestia o seu uniforme, que parecia ser sua roupa para qualquer ocasião. Um milagre. Charlie havia emagrecido um pouco, após trocar as comidas congeladas e enlatadas cheias de conservantes pelos pratos saborosos e naturais de Sue.

— Eu estou bem. — Sorri. — E onde está Sue? — Olhei para os lados, em busca da minha madrasta. — Eu achei que ela estaria me esperando aqui com você.

— Sue está na reserva. Ela queria te esperar, mas parece que o Seth quebrou a perna e ela foi até lá para ajuda-lo, já que ele está morando sozinho agora. Ela possivelmente vai passar a noite com ele lá. Eu disse que você entenderia — ele murmurou. Eu me senti velha. Seth, o filho da minha madrasta, estava morando _sozinho_. Ele tinha uma casa própria. O pequeno Seth. _Pequeno_, eu debochei. Aos dezesseis anos o garoto já estava maior que eu e agora ele já deveria ter até barba.

— Claro que eu entendo. Mas o Seth está _bem_?

— Sim — Charlie me acalmou rapidamente. — Sue disse que ele está sendo apenas manhoso e chorão, como todos os homens são. — Meu pai revirou os olhos.

Eu ri. Pela minha visão periférica, vi Edward encostado na porta me encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Eu o puxei para mais perto de mim pegando a sua mão.

— Pai, esse é Edward Cullen, o meu namorado — eu o apresentei com um sorriso. — Edward, esse é Charlie, o meu pai.

Charlie era canhoto, por isso esticou o seu braço esquerdo para cumprimentar Edward. Eu sabia que isso era apenas um jeito de tentar fazer com que Edward parecesse desajeitado, já que ele estava acostumado a cumprimentar as pessoas com o braço direito também. Eu o reprovei com o olhar. A manga da camisa de Edward encolheu um pouco quando ele esticou a sua mão, deixando o seu pulso exposto e mostrando o começo de suas tatuagens. Vi como os olhos de Charlie não perderam aquele detalhe. Imaginei a síncope que ele teria ao descobrir que eu _também_ tinha tatuagens. Felizmente, todas estavam em lugares que eu não expunha e que eram facilmente cobertos por qualquer tipo de roupa, como a frase em latim que eu tinha tatuada em minha costela: _alis volat propriis_.****** Eu me encolhi um pouco, com medo de que o olhar fixo de meu pai estivesse sendo desconfortável para Edward.

— Chefe Swan — Edward o cumprimentou, acenando a cabeça.

— Edward. — Meu pai acenou com a cabeça também, e eu podia ver que ele estava com o seu _modo polícia_ ativado. Tive que dar um cutucão nele por isso.

Nós fomos até o sofá e nos sentamos lá. Após um momento constrangedor de silêncio, Charlie começou a se sentir mais familiarizado com a presença de Edward e começou a fazer as perguntas constrangedoras que todo pai se via no direito de fazer aos namorados de suas filhas. Em algum tempo, Charlie havia descoberto que Edward não era filho único como imaginou, mas tinha um irmão chamado Emmett, que tinha se tornado comentarista de futebol em um dos canais favoritos de Charlie na TV logo após ter tido uma lesão na coluna. Emmett decidiu encerrar a sua carreira, embora o acidente não tivesse tido repercussões muito graves. Ele era casado e tinha três filhas com a sua mulher, que estava esperando a quarta. Ele ouviu Edward falar sobre Carlisle e Esme, seus pais, que estavam juntos desde a adolescência. Quando chegou ao tópico emprego, eu comecei a me mexer desconfortavelmente no sofá. Eu não me sentia muito feliz pela diferença entre mim e Edward ser _tão_ grande nesse aspecto também. Era assustador a montanha de dinheiro que Edward tinha.

— Então, Edward, no que você trabalha? — meu pai perguntou, mais relaxado no sofá.

— Eu sou banqueiro, mas também ajudo o meu pai a comandar a sua empresa, a _Platt & Cullen_. Às vezes ele precisa de ajuda com algumas partes financeiras e eu estou sempre disponível. Eu também entendo de computadores, graças a minha faculdade de Mecatrônica. — Ele parecia feliz em impressionar o meu pai. Nós estávamos sentados lado a lado no sofá de frente para Charlie. Sua mão estava em volta da minha, e ambas estavam pousadas em minha coxa.

— Espera. — Charlie franziu o cenho e eu notei que o corpo de Edward enrijeceu minimamente ao meu lado. — _Você_ é que é Edward Cullen, filho do Carlisle Cullen da _Platt & Cullen_? — Charlie perguntou, mesmo sabendo que sim por tudo o que Edward havia lhe falado. A vermelhidão começou a surgir em seu pescoço, e subiu para o seu rosto. Ele estava quase parando de respirar pelo choque. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. — Mas você é... — Ele parou. Respirando fundo e tomando cuidado para se acalmar, Charlie fechou os olhos. A vermelhidão do seu rosto diminuiu e eu relaxei um pouco mais. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, estava encarando Edward. — Quantos anos você tem, Edward?

— Quarenta e dois — Edward murmurou automaticamente. Charlie arregalou os olhos. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Edward era apenas cinco anos mais novo que ele e dezenove anos mais velho que eu. Isso parecia incomodá-lo. _Muito._

— Jesus — murmurou meu pai, e então ele soltou um palavrão.

Eu fiquei um pouco chocada. Charlie _nunca_ falou um palavrão na minha frente.

— Pai... — eu comecei, querendo evitar que ele dissesse algo do qual se arrependesse depois.

— Não. — Charlie me interrompeu, se levantando. — Eu não quero saber. Ele poderia ser o seu pai, Bella! O que você vai me dizer quando ele for um velho e você ainda quiser sair ou namorar? A diferença de idades entre vocês é muito grande! O que a sua mãe vai dizer?

— Ela não se importou, pai — eu murmurei contendo a minha raiva.

— Como é? — Charlie gritou, arregalando os olhos.

— Sr. Swan, eu _vou_ me casar com a sua filha — Edward falou com um tom calmo e firme, tomando a frente. Seus olhos estavam sérios e apenas agora ele parecia um homem de sua idade. Seus olhos eram experientes e demonstravam conhecimento, mas eu sempre suspeitei que mesmo com 17 anos os olhos de Edward eram assim. Eu amava os seus olhos anciãos. — Ela me ama e eu a amo. A diferença de idade não é tão importante assim para nós, e, embora o senhor não concorde com a decisão de Bella, eu peço que a respeite.

Charlie voltou a se sentar no sofá. Ele colocou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e deixou seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos. Ele suspirou profundamente. Não estava tão vermelho quanto a princípio, mas eu ainda estava preocupada.

— Eu não quero conversar mais sobre isso agora — ele sussurrou. — Vocês podem me dar licença?

Eu mordi meu lábio. Não entendi o porquê da resistência de Charlie por uma coisa que eu considerava tão boba.

— Venha — Edward sussurrou para mim, pegando a minha mão. — Vamos dar um tempo para o seu pai se acalmar.

Ele começou a andar e eu sussurrei um "Já vou" para ele, indicando eu era para ir na frente. Antes de segui-lo, eu me virei para Charlie.

— Eu realmente o amo, pai. E a diferença de idade é algo insignificante para nós. Nós vamos dar espaço para você e voltamos mais tarde. Eu espero que até lá você já tenha entendido a situação e esteja preparado para pedir desculpas para Edward — eu murmurei, esperando que ele se pronunciasse.

Como não disse nada, eu dei as costas, mordendo o meu lábio, e comecei a andar para fora de casa. Fechei a porta de casa atrás de mim e caminhei até o Volvo de Edward, onde ele estava encostado. Ele me envolveu com seus braços e eu suspirei. Beijei o peito dele e o encarei.

— Vamos dar uma volta de carro. Eu quero te mostrar Forks — disse para ele abrindo um sorriso suave. Edward me seguiu até o outro lado do carro, abrindo a porta para mim e esperando que eu entrasse para depois voltar para o seu lugar. Ele se sentou em seu banco e deu partida no carro. Eu sabia que dirigir o acalmava. Mostrar Forks era apenas uma boa desculpa. Infelizmente, Forks não era grande o suficiente, e mesmo descrevendo cada lugar detalhadamente, o passeio não durou nem uma hora. Depois de não ter mais onde ir, Edward dirigiu até uma parte mais floresta a dentro e estacionou o carro entre as samambaias com folhas gigantes e entre as árvores centenárias.

Observei o jeito como ele respirava e como ele apertava o volante.

— Será que o seu pai tem razão? — ele me perguntou com os olhos apagados. Sua cabeça estava virada em minha direção e suas mãos ainda não tinham soltado o volante. — Talvez eu seja mesmo _muito_ velho para você — ele sussurrou. — Dezenove anos é muita coisa, Bella. Talvez eu...

— Talvez você devesse parar de pensar nisso — eu disse, o interrompendo. Seus olhos caíram e eu levei minha mão até o seu queixo e o levantei. Fiquei de joelhos no banco do passageiro e me inclinei para Edward. — O que você me disse quando eu te contei que estava chateada porque as pessoas pensavam que eu estava com você apenas por ser herdeiro da _Platt & Cullen_ e ter mais dinheiro do que eu posso imaginar e gostaria de saber, além de ser lindo? "Não importa" — eu citei, repetindo a sua frase. — "Eu te amo, e eu _sei _por que você está comigo." _Edward_ — eu suspirei —, você me ama o suficiente para compartilhar a sua fortuna comigo, embora eu não tenha contribuído em nada com ela. Você me ama o suficiente para aguentar as notícias nos jornais. Por que, em algum momento, passou pela sua cabeça que _eu _não te amaria o suficiente para qualquer coisa?

— É diferente — ele retrucou suavemente. — O que é meu é seu, e a minha fortuna não é nada perto de ter você como minha esposa. E como nós não vamos nos separar, o dinheiro vai ser meu de qualquer jeito. Não há alteração aí, Bella. E os jornais apenas publicam aquela história de caça-fortunas porque vende, não porque é real. Mas o fato deu ser dezenove anos mais velho que você... O fato do seu pai não aprovar...

— Não importa — eu voltei a repetir. — Além disso, você não sabe se o meu pai vai ou não aprovar. — Edward tentou falar, mas eu fui mais rápida dessa vez e continuei. — Ele entrou em choque, Edward. Você não pode culpa-lo por isso. Eu ainda me lembro do rosto de sua mãe na primeira vez que me viu... — Eu ri baixinho e vi que ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. — Não se preocupe. Quando voltarmos para casa, Charlie vai estar lá com um pedido de desculpas para você. Ele e eu somos muito parecidos em vários aspectos, então acredite em mim quando eu digo que ele _vai _aceitar. Ele é apenas muito suscetível a novidades, e a notícia de que eu estou namorando você e de que iríamos casar foi uma baita de uma surpresa. Dê apenas algum tempo a ele.

— Okay — Edward murmurou.

Tomada por uma súbita coragem, sentei no colo de Edward, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Ele me encarou com os olhos atentos e um pouco arregalados. Nós nunca havíamos feito sexo em um carro. Eu arregacei saia que eu usava que tinha o comprimento nos joelhos, subindo-a para cima, deixando o pano suave pousar em minhas coxas. Desde que comecei a namorar Edward, eu tinha me tornado uma grande fã de saias. E Edward também. Arrastei minhas mãos pelo o seu peito e comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa.

— Eu prometo que você nem vai perceber o tempo passar enquanto esperamos — sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo o seu pescoço em seguida. Senti o peito de Edward vir mais forte contra o meu com sua respiração aumentando cada vez mais a frequência, enquanto abandonava o ritmo constante. Eu beijei o seu peito branco completamente liso. Edward não tinha pelo no peito. O único lugar onde ele tinha pelo se restringia ao caminho abaixo do umbigo, em sua barriga. O resto do seu corpo era normal. Pernas, braços e afins. Mas o peito dele não. Eu achava isso sexy como o inferno, principalmente quando eu olhava para aquele ponto abaixo do seu umbigo e arrastava a minha mão ali, fazendo com que ele gemesse o meu nome. Com o tempo, aprendi como ele poderia ser sensível naquele lugar. Nós gostávamos _muito_ de jogar "Não gosto, gosto e gosto muito", então sabíamos onde deveríamos tocar e como. Felizmente, Edward gostava muito de muitas coisas.

Ele me ajudou a se livrar de sua camisa e a jogou para o banco de trás. Suas tatuagens sexys ficaram imediatamente expostas e a excitação começou a crescer em meu baixo-ventre. Comigo ainda no colo dele, Edward de inclinou para frente e puxou a alavanca embaixo do banco, fazendo com que ele fosse mais para trás para nos dar mais espaço. Assim como se livrou rapidamente de sua blusa, me ajudou a tirar a minha. O meu sutiã ganhou o mesmo caminho que o resto de nossas roupas.

Sua boca úmida, macia e desejosa beijava meus ombros e meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos hábeis percorriam os meus seios. Ele mordeu o meu ombro e sugou por alguns segundos o local. Ia deixar uma marca. Eu gemia enquanto sentia seus dedos acariciarem meus seios do jeito que eu gostava. Enfiei minhas mãos no cabelo bronze de Edward e o puxei enquanto me arqueava mais para ele. Edward entendeu o que eu queria, e abaixou sua boca. Ele fez o caminho pelos meus ombros, deixando uma trilha úmida de beijos por eles e pelo meu peito até chegar em meus seios. Meu corpo todo queimava, por isso seus beijos molhados em minha pele quente eram refrescantes. Eu gemi quando ele contornou o meu mamilo inchado com a sua língua. Sem conseguir evitar, o meu quadril estava se mexendo contra o dele e eu conseguia sentir sua ereção em minha coxa. Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna.

— Banco de trás? — Edward gemeu contra a minha pele.

— Não — eu disse sem fôlego. — Vai demorar muito... _Edward!_ — eu ofeguei arregalando os olhos quando ele me segurou apertado contra o seu corpo, dando um impulso conta o meu quadril ainda de calça jeans. Eu segurei firme contra os seus ombros. Ele me empurrou cuidadosamente para trás, me afastando para conseguir abrir o botão de sua calça. Enquanto isso, eu o ajudava abrindo o zíper. Edward levantou os seus quadris e eu puxei a sua calça para baixo junto com a sua cueca samba-canção, deixando-as em seus joelhos. Ele aproveitou que eu mantinha o meu quadril suspenso, me apoiando apenas em minhas pernas e puxou minha calcinha para baixo. Eu o ajudei, sentando de lado em seu colo e juntando as minhas pernas para que a calcinha saísse mais fácil. Sua ereção rígida estava roçando em minha bunda e eu não poderia aguentar mais. Sem me preocupar com a minha saia, sentei no colo de Edward com as minhas pernas bem abertas. Ofeguei alto quando o senti me preenchendo de uma única vez, arregalando meus olhos.

Edward mordeu os meus lábios, mexendo seus quadris selvagemente contra os meus. Eu estava sem fôlego, mas isso não me fez parar. Eu correspondia ao seu beijo molhado enquanto movimentava os meus quadris também. Eu podia senti-lo indo e vindo rapidamente dentro de mim. Suas mãos inquietas vagavam pelo meu corpo, uma hora se enroscando em meus cabelos, outra hora em meus seios e às vezes elas simplesmente massageavam o meu pescoço quando mantinham meu queixo erguido para garantir que a minha boca ficasse na altura da dele.

— _Edward_ — eu gemi, fechando os meus olhos. A expectativa estava crescendo dentro de minha barriga e eu conseguia sentir a excitação em meu estômago. Eu aumentei o ritmo, mordendo o lábio dele e arranhando os lados de suas costas com minhas unhas. Eu precisava me manter presa a algo ou desfaleceria. Meus músculos internos começaram a se apertar, arrancando fortes grunhidos de Edward, tornando os seus movimentos mais difíceis, erráticos e _deliciosos_. — _Edw-ward!_ — eu gritei, sem fôlego.

Eu subi, me afastando de seu quadril, e, quando eu voltei de encontro a ele, sendo novamente preenchida pelo seu pênis inchado, eu atingi o meu limite. Gritei, me agarrando contra o seu corpo e apertando seus quadris como eu podia com as minhas coxas. Meus olhos se apertaram mais, embora eu os mantivesse fechados. Esfreguei meus quadris contra os seus mais uma vez. Meu corpo estava rígido ainda, e foi aí que Edward gritou, me apertando contra ele enquanto gozava. Seus braços me envolveram e se fecharam tão fortes como duas barras de aço em minhas costas. Seu rosto estava enterrado no meu cabelo, molhado de suor. Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço. Não importa quantas vezes tivéssemos feito isso, na maioria delas sempre terminávamos abraçados quando chegávamos ao limite. Eu estava voltando ao normal, meu corpo perdendo a rigidez do orgasmo e começando a relaxar. O de Edward ainda estava um pouco mais rígido que o meu. Ele desenterrou o seu rosto do meu pescoço e deixou sua cabeça pender contra o encosto do banco. Seus olhos sonolentos me encaravam com admiração e ele tinha um sorriso preguiçoso em seus lábios. Suas mãos correram por minhas costas, pelos lados dos meus seios e pararam em meus quadris, na parte mais alta da lateral das minhas coxas.

— Eu te amo — ele murmurou com a voz rouca, ainda trazendo resquícios da tensão que seu corpo acabara de expirar. Eu não pude evitar beijá-lo. Seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos e eu imaginava que os meus deveriam estar assim também.

— Eu te amo — murmurei também, com meus lábios colados aos seus. Seu pênis estava voltando a ficar mole dentro de mim, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para me separar de Edward. Eu não era demovida com tanta facilidade. — Da próxima vez nós iremos experimentar o banco de trás — sussurrei para ele.

Edward arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas bronze perfeitas.

— Próxima vez?

— Claro. Ou você achou que depois de experimentar eu iria querer parar? — eu brinquei, beijando a ponta do seu nariz. Edward ainda estava com os seus olhos verdes abertos em frestas, como se ele estivesse fazendo um enorme esforço para não fechá-los. — E também tem a campina, um lugar que eu descobri no meio das árvores. Logo logo você irá estar me implorando para visitar o meu pai, Edward. — Eu sorri maliciosamente para ele.

— Eu não sei bem se será o seu_ pai_ que me fará implorar pela visita, Bella — ele retrucou preguiçosamente. — Mas eu gostei do jeito que Forks te deixa. — Ele sorriu.

Franzi meu cenho.

— Como?

— Desinibida, corajosa, selvagem... — ele traçou os adjetivos, beijando cada espaço nu permitido de minha pele após pronunciar cada um deles. Seus dedos alcançaram uma mecha rebelde de meu cabelo e a colocaram a trás da minha orelha. — Eu mal posso esperar para voltar.

— Eu _disse_ — sussurrei em seu ouvido, raspando meus dentes no lóbulo de sua orelha. Senti imediatamente o seu pênis voltando a ficar rígido dentro de mim e observei seus olhos perderem o ar sonolento, ficando prontamente atentos. — Não sei por que as pessoas estavam tão preocupadas com o fato de você ser mais velho que eu — comentei enquanto ele voltava a se mexer dentro de mim, dessa vez mais devagar. — Você _está_ em ótima forma, Edward.

Ele sabia que eu não me referia ao seu corpo.

Um sorriso grande cresceu em seus lábios. Seus dedos traçaram o caminho de meus seios novamente e o tocaram gentilmente dessa vez, apenas roçando. Um grande arrepio se instalou na base da minha coluna. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente, e seus beijos molhados rapidamente alcançaram a minha boca. Minhas mãos fizeram o caminho de suas costas ao seu cabelo.

A idade dele não era importante, e eu não estava preocupada com Charlie. Eu o conhecia, e tinha certeza que ele gostaria de Edward, apesar dos fatores que indicaram o contrário anteriormente. Meu lábio inferior foi mordiscado e eu gemi quando senti seu pênis crescer mais um pouco dentro de mim. Meu corpo estava colado ao dele, e suas mãos estavam me deixando louca.

— _Edwa-ard_ — eu suspirei, me deixando ser conduzida mais uma vez por elas.

* * *

><p><strong>* Colleen (a escritora preferida de Renée e nome escolhido para a filha dela com Phil): <strong>É uma referência a Colleen Houck, conhecida pelo seu livro _A Maldição do Tigre_, que acabou virando uma série de cinco livros. O primeiro livro da série já foi lançado no Brasil, publicado pela editora Arqueiro. Há um book-trailer do livro no YouTube com legenda em português e um vídeo da autora comentando sobre o livro. Eu recomendo que assistam. É bem legal. Para variar, ela é fã da saga Crepúsculo.

**** Alis volat propriis (a tatuagem da Bella):** Significa "ela voa com as suas próprias asas".

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
